


The Wedding Sinner

by WanderingHobbit



Series: Yellow Tulips [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Weddings, and that's basically all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Mitchell are engaged and attempting to plan a wedding. A few things pop up along the way, but they refuse to let anything come between them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The very first side story of the series! I really hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com) and send me any prompt ideas you may have or something you'd like to see in this series! (:

Anders’ impromptu proposal had taken place only a month ago but being the organized and prepared person that he was, he had already begun looking into wedding ideas with the help of Dawn. He never realized just how much work went into planning a wedding or how many decisions had to be made jointly between the bride and groom (or two grooms, in this case, seeing as Mitchell threatened him with bodily harm every time Anders referred to him as the bride).

 

He went home that night ready to discuss another bullet point on his wedding planning list with his fiancé. He and Dawn had drawn up the list just the other day and Anders made a point in including Mitchell in every detail, much to Mitchell’s annoyance. He didn’t understand the hype of weddings these days considering he grew up in a time when most ceremonies were far simpler, not to mention cheaper. 

 

Mitchell was studying for his nursing degree yet again when Anders arrived home so the blond toed off his shoes at the door and walked to his lover to grab his attention. The ex-vampire looked up and smiled when he noticed Anders. 

 

“Hello, love,” Mitchell said as he set aside his notes and grasped Anders’ wrist and gently tugged him down to sit in his lap.

 

Anders kissed Mitchell before replying. “Hello to you, too. Now that I have your undivided attention, I have something important I wanted to discuss with you.”

 

“Anders, I swear to God if you ask me one more time to fuck you while wearing a bat costume, I will honestly kill you,” Mitchell rolled his eyes. 

 

“That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about! Though it is still on my bucket list.”

 

Mitchell gave Anders a blank look, so the blond continued. “We need to decide who is going to change their name and I think we both know that it certainly isn’t me,” Anders stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Fuck if I’m changing my last name, Anders! John Johnson just sounds utterly ridiculous!”

 

Anders cackled at this. “I own my own business which is linked to my last name so I can’t change mine either, Dracula.”

 

Mitchell glared at his cheeky lover for a moment before responding. “Fine, a compromise then.”

 

“And just what do you have in mind exactly?”

 

“Why don’t we just hyphenate our names? Mitchell-Johnson doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

Anders considered this for a moment before nodding. “Good idea, though I think it should be Johnson-Mitchell.”

 

“John Johnson-Mitchell still sounds stupid. It is the other way around or I’m depriving you of sex for the next month,” Mitchell said simply.

 

“Fine!” Anders threw his hands up. “You fucking win! Mitchell-Johnson it is!” Anders stood up from Mitchell’s lap and stomped into the kitchen, all the while muttering under his breath about his blackmailing bastard of a fiancé who looked far too smug for his liking. 

 

* * *

 

Another week or so went by without any mention of the wedding or it’s planning, so Anders was caught off guard one morning when Mitchell said something about it over breakfast. 

 

“I don’t believe in divorce, just so you know.”

 

Anders looked at him in confusion. “What are you talking about, John?”

 

“Divorce. It’s against everything I was taught as a child. So I hope you’re serious about this because I won’t grant you a divorce a few years down the road if you decide you’d rather be a bachelor again.”

 

The blond stared at Mitchell blankly for a moment before he burst out into laugher. He calmed down after a minute or two when he noticed the bemused expression on Mitchell’s face. 

 

“What? It’s funny!”

 

“How is it funny?” Mitchell asked, brows furrowed. 

 

“John, you were a blood-addicted vampire who fucked and murdered his way through the better part of the last century. You’re not exactly a saint in the eyes of the Catholic Church,” Anders mentioned simply. There wasn’t any judgment in his tone though, only a casual statement of facts.  

 

“Yes, but I’m not about to add yet another sin to my track record, fuck you very much!” 

 

Anders let out an exaggerated sigh before he stood up and planted himself on Mitchell’s lap. “Idiot,” he said fondly. “I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if I wasn’t sure whether or not I wanted this.”

 

“You didn’t ask me, more like demanded that I marry you,” Mitchell said, amusement clear in his voice. 

 

“That’s beside the point! I love you and I want to marry you. Deal with it. Now be a good housebat and fuck me senseless over the table right fucking now.”

 

Mitchell practically tossed him on top of the table and did just that.

 

* * *

 

A few months into the wedding planning and Anders was more frustrated than he ever thought possible. He was beginning to wonder if a wedding was what he really wanted. He definitely wanted to marry Mitchell, that wasn’t even a question. But was a huge, fancy wedding even necessary? Mitchell’s original idea of a simple registry office ceremony was sounding more and more desirable as the days went on. Anders knew that Dawn would be disappointed and try to talk him out of it but he was honestly so burnt out with the planning that he just couldn’t be bothered with it anymore. 

 

That night, he brought up the idea to Mitchell who was more than happy to go along with it. Weddings weren’t really Mitchell’s thing and more than anything the fanfare confused him. He was much happier with the idea of something on a smaller and more simple scale. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t really care either way, because at the end of the day I’m still marrying you,” Mitchell said after Anders brought it up.

 

“Careful, Vlad. Your romantic side is showing,” Anders giggled (it was a very manly giggle, he’ll have you know) before kissing his fiancé’s cheek. 

 

“Shut up before I fuck the sarcasm out of you,” the Irishman playfully growled.

 

“Oh, in that case maybe I’ll just keep talking then. I could use the punishment because I’ve been so very naughty,” Anders said coyly while looking up at his beloved from under his lashes. 

 

Mitchell laughed at Anders’ batting his eyelashes and attempting to look seductive.  “You are so strange, Anders.”

 

“Yes, and you love me for it.”

 

“More than anything.” 

 

The rest of the night was spent trading lazy kisses and snuggling on the couch while a movie played quietly in the background. 

 

* * *

 

As expected, Dawn was upset when she found out that Anders and Mitchell had opted for a ceremony at the registry office instead of an actual wedding. 

 

“I was looking forward to your wedding,” she pouted the next morning after Anders had told her the news. “I was having so much fun planning everything with you!”

 

“Think of it this way, Dawn,” Anders started. “Now you’re more experienced to plan a wedding when it’s time for you to get married!”

 

The blonde woman crossed and uncrossed her arms then sighed heavily. “I guess that’s true. What made you two change your minds about having a wedding?”

 

“Weddings aren’t really John’s cup of tea. He’s much more comfortable with the simpler things in life and doesn’t really understand the hype around weddings in the first place. And I was starting to feel frustrated and overwhelmed with the whole thing so we decided that a simple ceremony is just better for us,” Anders said as he propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. 

 

“Oh, I see. Well, not planning a wedding will be less stress on the both of you. Are you applying for a marriage license soon then?” 

 

“Hopefully soon, yes. John is busy with his studying so is too preoccupied to help file for the license and we’re up to our ears in work, therefore, it’ll have to wait a bit until one or both of us has the time to deal with it.” 

 

“I guess we’ll just have to get busy and work really hard over the next few days so you have time to get the necessary paperwork for your marriage,” Dawn chirped. 

 

The two spent the rest of their day attempting to catch up on their workload for the sake of the Mitchell-Johnson union. 

 

* * *

 

Anders and Mitchell didn’t mention the need to file for a marriage license very often over the course of the next few weeks. Both were too busy with their respective workloads to give it much thought. However, that all changed when Dawn practically flounced through the office door one morning with Ty following in her wake, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

Mitchell, who was hanging out at the office with Anders for the day in an attempt to relax from all of his schoolwork, gave Anders a bemused look. Anders was just as confused as his lover and glanced between Dawn and Ty. The two were beaming and couldn’t stop fidgeting in anticipation. 

 

“Oh, I can’t hold it in anymore!” Dawn said loudly. “Ty proposed!” She held up her left hand and showed off her new princess cut diamond engagement ring. 

 

Both Anders and Mitchell were silent for a moment, too stunned to do much more than gape at the beautiful ring on Dawn’s finger. Mitchell was the first to break the silence, though. 

 

“Congratulations!” he said as he popped off the couch to envelope Dawn in a hug. She squeezed him back enthusiastically and began gushing about the proposal and how much she loved her new ring. This jolted Anders out of his daze and he quickly gave the couple his own congratulations as he hugged his younger brother. 

 

That night when Anders and Mitchell returned home from the office, Anders made his way to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of vodka out of the freezer. He didn’t bother with a glass and instead took a swig straight from the bottle, shuddering slightly as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. 

 

“Damn Ty!” he shouted. “He just had to go and propose to Dawn while you and I were still basking in the glow of our own engagement!”

 

Mitchell snorted in amusement. “Aren’t you being a bit dramatic, oh lord of poetry? I don’t think Ty did anything just to spite you. Be happy for them!”

 

“What are you talking about? I am happy for them! But what Ty doesn’t realize is this means war. You and I _will_ get married before them, mark my words, Dracula!” Anders emphasized his point by waving the open bottle of vodka around his head. 

 

“I see what this is now. Your sibling rivalry instinct is kicking in again, isn’t it?” Mitchell quirked a brow at his fiancé’s antics.

 

A beat of silence passed between the two once supernatural beings. “Maybe,” Anders said, voice completely monotone. 

 

The Irishman chuckled and shook his head. “Fine, we’ll be sure to get married before them so you have something else to boast about at your little family dinners.”

 

“Something else?” Anders tilted his head questioningly. 

 

“Obviously I’m referring to myself,” Mitchell smirked. 

 

Anders laughed at him. “Obviously _you_ of course. I do love bragging about you to anyone who will listen.” 

 

* * *

 

While Dawn was happily planning out her wedding to Ty, Anders was busy gathering all the paperwork necessary for the marriage license behind her back. He was truly happy for his younger brother and his assistant, however, his pride as a man was on the line and he refused to be second when he had proposed first. 

 

Or maybe it was just a Johnson thing. It seemed as if the four brothers were constantly competing against each other over the most ridiculous of things and it had been going on since they were young. Anders wasn’t entirely sure why but he felt the need to beat Ty in the marriage race and soon. So he told Mitchell that they needed to buckle down and get things done. Mitchell went along with it for he knew better than to try and dissuade Anders from his current course of action. It would only land him in trouble with his fiancé which is definitely not where he wanted to be. So he sighed heavily and did as he was told. 

 

Anders had both of them take the day off so they could go down to the nearest registry office to get everything figured out and set up the date for their marriage. It took a little over an hour to get all that they needed in place and when they got home, Anders was in a much better mood. They had set the day of their marriage for the following week and Anders had gleefully informed his brothers (sans Mike because he was a twat) and grandfather and Dawn, who were all happy for him and asked if they could be there. 

 

Once home, Anders barely let Mitchell get through the door before he jumped the taller man and kissed him hard. Mitchell caught him under his thighs and hefted him up against the wall. Their mouths clashed in a battle of teeth and tongues as the taller man thrust his hips into the shorter’s, creating a delicious friction between their still clothed cocks. Anders moaned and thrust back as well as he could what with being pinned to the wall in the hallway. Eventually, he managed to push his lover away enough to breathe properly. 

 

“Get undressed,” the blond demanded. 

 

Mitchell gently dropped Anders to his feet and did as he was told, Anders doing the same. The two quickly stripped themselves down to the skin and Mitchell fetched the lube without being prompted. He then grabbed Anders by the hips and turned him around so his chest was against the wall. He held the blond by the back of his neck as he began stroking his entrance with lubed fingers. After a minute or two of this, Mitchell slowly pushed one finger into Anders, who moaned and begged for more. Not one to deny his fiancé anything when it came to sex, Mitchell thrust another inside and began stretching him open, brushing the prostate lightly every few pumps of his hand. 

 

Finally, Anders was open and begging for Mitchell to fuck him. The ex-vampire lined his throbbing cock up with Anders’ entrance and bottomed out with one quick thrust, the lube slicking the way. Mitchell held still a moment, the feeling of Anders’ tight, wet heat surrounding him almost too much. But Anders was impatient and pushed back against his fiancé as best he could, demanding for him to _just move already._ Mitchell took his cue and began thrusting into the man pinned between him and the wall, slow and steady at first, just to spite his lover. Anders was having none of it though and began shouting threats and obscenities in order to convince Mitchell to move faster, harder, deeper. 

 

The brunet complied with his demands and began pounding into Anders like he wanted. The blond made his pleasure known vocally, sometimes with breathy sighs and other times with long, drawn-out moans, but mostly he praised Mitchell and his glorious cock as he begged for more. 

 

Mitchell reached around Anders and grasped his cock firmly in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts. Anders rewarded him by clenching around his own length. A few thrusts and strokes later and Anders was coming in Mitchell’s fist, shuddering as he did so. Mitchell fucked him through his orgasm as he was chasing his own release. He let go of his cock and grasped his hips instead to steady himself as he continued to pound furiously into Anders. Just a few more minutes passed before Mitchell reached his peak, coming hot and heavy inside the blond. 

 

The two spent a moment or two leaning against the wall and each other, attempting to catch their breath as they came down from their high. Eventually, though Mitchell pulled out, eliciting a hiss from Anders in the process. The taller of the two padded down the hall and into the bathroom where he wet a cloth and cleaned himself up before grabbing another to take to Anders who was still leaning against the wall in the front hall. 

 

“Thank you,” Anders said, taking the cloth and wiping himself down as Mitchell began gathering all of their clothes that were once again strewn across the flat. He handed the blond his clothes then began pulling his own back on and Anders did the same. 

 

The rest of the night was spent holed up in the flat, watching movies and gorging themselves on pizza and beer. Soon enough they ended up in bed, too tired and sated to do much more than pass out in a tangle of sheets and limbs. 

 

* * *

 

The next week leading up to their ceremony in the registry office was spent as their days usually were: lots of fucking, watching their favorite TV shows and movies (having heated make out sessions and heavy petting while the TV played in the background is a better description) and bickering about whose turn it was to do the dishes. The days went by relatively fast and Anders could feel the anticipation bubbling up inside him. His younger brothers, Olaf, and Dawn were all just as excited as he was for the big day and decided that they should invite themselves over for pizza and beer and “plan everything out.” Which confused Mitchell greatly because he had no idea what else they needed to see to now that he and Anders had set the date and applied for a marriage license. 

 

According to Dawn, they still needed to decide what they would be wearing that day, plan the celebratory after party that she was so insistent on and the others went along with because hey! free booze, and then the subsequent honeymoon. Mitchell, being the laid back man that he was, let Dawn take the reigns and plan everything out down to last gritty detail. Anders, on the other hand, was having a hard time not arguing with his assistant over who would be wearing white at the ceremony. White was meant for the bride, which he most certainly was _not._  

 

Olaf put his two-cents in, which was unasked for, thank you very much, and claimed that it should be Anders who wore white because he was petite like a woman. Anders squawked indignantly at that. Olaf’s statement had garnered raucous laughter out of the younger two Johnson brothers and a breathless giggle from Dawn that she tried to cover up by clearing her throat. Anders glared at his unabashed grandfather for a moment before turning his gaze on his fiancé who had a fond smile on his face and the blond couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

 

In the end, Anders had agreed to wear white, but only because Mitchell had calmly mentioned that Anders looked unbearably fuckable in white, much to the disgust of Anders’ family. And Anders would do anything in order to be on the receiving end of a heated look from his beloved (not to mention the receiving end of a good lay). 

 

So Dawn had taken both men shopping the following day, finding joy in tossing articles of clothing and accessories at them and nearly throwing them into the changing rooms of every store they visited. She was having far too much fun in Anders’ opinion and she was slowly dragging Mitchell down to the pits of shopping hell with her.

 

They each ended up with a pair of nice new jeans and shoes, Mitchell’s being black and Anders’ dark brown. Anders bought a white V-neck pullover sweater and his fiancé found a black long-sleeve shirt with three buttons at the top. Mitchell had wandered off sometime between shopping and lunch and was gone about forty-five minutes. When asked where he went, he gave Anders a secretive little smile and told him he’d find out later. Anders had let go of the matter while they were shopping, but once the two men returned home, he pounced.

 

“So are you going to tell me where you went earlier and why you were so secretive about it?”

 

Mitchell motioned for Anders’ to sit on the couch while he dug through one of his bags in the process. Anders did as he was told and waited impatiently for his housebat to find whatever it was he was looking for at the moment. After Mitchell found it, he sat on the couch next to the blond.

 

“You spent so much time planning the wedding then the registry ceremony that you forgot something important,” the Irishman said, smiling at Anders’ confusion.

 

“What did I forget?” 

 

Instead of answering, Mitchell handed him a small, black box. Anders gingerly took it, curiously looking at the velvet jewelry box in his hands. He then glanced up at Mitchell for permission to open it. When he nodded, Anders opened the lid to see two 14k white gold rings glittering prettily inside. 

 

“John,” the blond gasped. “Are these our wedding rings?”

 

“Yes. I thought we might need them before the ceremony in a few days.”

 

Anders could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears and he swallowed a sob before looking back up at Mitchell. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Mitchell then leaned forward and gently pried the ring box from Anders’ hands, picking up one ring and peering inside the band before setting it back down and picking up the other one. 

 

“This one is yours,” the taller man said quietly, holding it out for Anders’ to inspect. “I had to guess what size ring you wore so if it doesn’t fit quite right, we can have it sized down for you.” 

 

Anders took the ring from Mitchell. “Why does it matter which ring is mine?”

 

“Look inside,” the ex-vampire smiled. 

 

The blond held the ring up to eye level, noticing the writing for the first time. Engraved in simple yet elegant cursive was the word _‘Forever’._ His soon-to-be-husband then handed over his own ring, showing him what was engraved on the inside of his band. _‘Always’._

 

This time Anders couldn’t hold back the tears. He let them slide down his cheeks as he took in the beautiful wedding bands that Mitchell had bought for them. Leave it to him to be the one to remember the most import part of the ceremony while Anders was distracted with first the planning and then his sibling rivalry with Ty. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, leaning forward to grab Mitchell in a tight embrace. Mitchell hugged him back, burying his face in Anders’ hair. When they pulled apart, the Irishman took Anders’ ring and placed it on the blond’s ring finger, before doing the same with his own. 

 

“Just wanted to see if they fit,” he said, noticing Anders’ questioning look. 

 

And they did. Both rings fit their respective owners and Anders couldn’t be happier knowing he was going to be marrying the most wonderful man he had ever known in only a few days’ time. 

 

* * *

 

The days remaining until the ceremony passed by too slowly for Anders’ liking. He was equal parts anxious and excited and he just wanted to get the ceremony over and done with so they could get on to the fun part of marriage. Namely the honeymoon and all it entailed. He couldn’t help but grin when he thought of the surprise he had stored up his sleeve for Mitchell for their honeymoon. When Anders had asked him, Mitchell said that he didn’t particularly care where they went so long as they had their privacy. So Anders had decided that it was high time his fiancé went back to Ireland and see his home. Anders had booked the plane tickets and the hotel just a few days back and he couldn't wait to see Mitchell's reaction when he found out. 

 

Anders rolled over to face his future husband only to find him dead asleep. Mitchell always looked so young and peaceful while sleeping and Anders allowed himself a soft smile as he traced the Irishman’s features with his eyes. He really was a stunning specimen, Anders decided. With the dark, curly hair, hazel eyes, and muscled physique, Mitchell was definitely something to look at. And it gave Anders an immense amount of satisfaction every time he caught someone, whether they be man or woman, ogling his fiancé whenever they went out together because the tall beauty standing next to him was his. 

 

Lifting his hand, Anders gently traced the curve of Mitchell’s eyebrow and down the line of his jaw to his full lips. The soft touch roused Mitchell from his sleep and he cracked an eye open to look at Anders. 

 

“Morning,” he said, voice thick and scratchy with sleep.

 

“Good morning,” Anders whispered back.

 

“I get to marry you today.” 

 

Anders smiled, eyes glittering with the joy he felt at that statement. “Well, we should probably get ready if we want to make it to our own ceremony on time.”

 

“Are you inviting me for pre-celebratory shower sex?” Mitchell raised a brow inquiringly. 

 

“Yes.” With that, Anders quickly hopped out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom, Mitchell following not far behind. 

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was simple and didn’t take very long, much to the relief of both grooms. The kiss was the most memorable part of the whole event. When given permission, Mitchell cradled Anders’ cheeks between the palms of his hands and kissed him with so much passion that Anders had to hold on to the taller man’s arms to prevent himself from falling over. 

 

Ty, Dawn, Axl and Olaf all cheered congratulations to the couple and either slapped them heartily on their backs or enveloped them in crushing hugs. Anders was glad that his family and Dawn had been there to celebrate the best day of his life with him, though he was a tad upset that his older brother couldn’t have been there. His two younger brothers and grandfather had all agreed with him when he told him a few weeks prior that he thought it best that Mike wasn’t privy to his engagement or the ceremony. Anders feared Mike would protest and attempt to ruin his day. It was best to keep Mike at a distance until he could come to terms with and accept Anders’ was in a committed relationship with another man. 

 

In fact, the rest of the family was also keeping the eldest brother at arms length. After the fiasco a few months before, they all were a bit hesitant in letting him in. They hadn’t agreed with what he had said and the three of them approved of Mitchell whole heartedly. Axl was even developing a bit of a man crush on the ex-vampire, much to the amusement of his older brothers and grandfather. 

 

The small group had decided to go out and celebrate together after the ceremony was completed. They were all to meet at a restaurant favored by the shorter groom in two hours time. But when the time to meet rolled around no one was able to get ahold of the newly christened Mitchell-Johnson men. So Dawn took it upon herself to go over to their flat and invite herself in. What she saw made her heart melt. 

 

Mitchell was stretched out on the couch on his back with Anders draped on top of him, the blond’s head tucked under his chin. The taller of the two had his arms wrapped loosely around Anders’ waist as they dozed. Dawn tip-toed into the room and pulled out her phone, opening the camera in the process. She quietly snapped a few pictures of the two grooms before putting her phone away and gently shaking Anders’ shoulder to wake him.

 

The blond man slowly blinked his eyes open, noticing Dawn after a moment. He pushed himself up a bit and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and cleared his throat before speaking. “Hey, Dawn. We late?”

 

“A bit.” She gave her boss a fond smile when Mitchell stirred at the sound of their voices and Anders prodded his cheek to wake him completely.

 

“Up you get, Dracula,” Anders said, poking his husband in the cheek. “We need to go to dinner soon.”

 

Mitchell mumbled some choice words under his breath for being poked in the face upon waking. Dawn told them she would wait in the car so they could get ready in peace. Anders sat up and stretched his arms over his head, oblivious to look Mitchell was giving him. He went to stand up from the couch but before he had the chance, he was tackled back down to the cushions below. Mitchell peppered kisses all across Anders’ face who was squirming and giggling underneath him. 

 

“I love you very much,” Mitchell said as he pulled back.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This would've been done and posted much sooner but I had a horrible issue come up. My fiancé's ex-girlfriend/baby mama's current boyfriend broke into my apartment one day last week while we were at the store and stole my engagement ring. I have been looking for my ring for days but I had a really bad feeling about the whole situation. We only found out yesterday what had happened when the dude ran into my fiancé and told him he had it. He ended up taking money from us, saying he'd give it back but he sold it. The person he sold it to is someone we know but he hasn't said for sure if he will give us our ring or not because his bitch of a girlfriend wants to keep it. So please cross your fingers that this all works out in our favor because I am so unbelievably pissed and it is really affecting my writing.


End file.
